1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring, a conductive layer and a display device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring, a conductive layer, and a display device by using ink-jet.
Further, the present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a wiring, a conductive layer, a display device, and a semiconductor device by using a method of discharging a conductive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a TFT) formed by using a thin film of an insulating surface is widely applied to an integrated circuit and the like, and is often used as a switching element. Particularly, a display panel using the TFT has been widely used for a large sized display device, therefore, high definition, high aperture ratio, high reliability and a larger screen are increasingly required.
As a method for manufacturing a wiring in a thin film transistor, a method in which a coat of conductive layer is formed over the whole surface of the substrate and the etching treatment is performed using a mask can be noted. (Refer to Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-359246)
In the case of forming a wiring as described in the above reference, for example an ICP etching system, there is a case where the selected ratio of a resist and a conductive layer vary in accordance with etching conditions such as a bias power density, an ICP power density, a pressure, a total flow ratio of etching gas, an additive ratio of oxygen, and a temperature of a lower part electrode, and variation in width or length of the conductive layer in a substrate is occurred. In addition, in the case of performing the etching treatment, a throughput is degraded since a step of manufacturing a mask is required. Further, some materials are wasted since the etching treatment is performed in order to make a desired shape after forming the conductive layer over the whole surface. These problems become more serious when a wiring is formed over the large sized substrate having a side of over one meter long.